Pirates of the Caribbean: World's End Chapter One
by SoccerAce
Summary: Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Barbossa, and the rest of the crew begin their search for Jack by overthrowing the Flying Dutchman. Chapter 2 Coming Soon! Please Read and Review!


Pirates of the Caribbean

World's End

Chapter One: Many Returns

The central room in Tia Dalma's shack was silent as Captain Barbossa walked down the staircase.

"So, Will Turner, you need my help to rescue Jack Sparrow from death? Why should I help you after you left me to die?" questioned Captain Barbossa.

"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," stated Elizabeth, looking at their soon to be guide observantly. "How did you come back? You returned to a mortal form after the cursed Aztec gold was returned to the cave."

"Aye, Elizabeth, I was at death's door when you escaped from my crew and returned to Port Royal. My undead monkey, Jack, took a medallion from the chest and returned me to my former immortality. I heard from my good friend Tia Dalma that Jack was killed by the Kraken, and that his loyal crew wanted to save him. To save him will be a long and perilous journey, as we must travel to a dark place called World's End, and only then can we save him."

"World's End?" quizzed Mr. Gibbs, "No ship on earth can travel to World's End without the darkness destroying it!"

"No mere mortal ship can, Mr. Gibbs," stated Captain Barbossa, "To have a chance at saving Jack, we must make use of a ghost ship. Where is the Black Pearl?"

The former crew looked to one another for an answer. In truth, the Pearl had been shot down by the cannons of the Flying Dutchman, Davy Jones' personal ship.

"Jack sank the ship didn't he?" asked Captain Barbossa, "Well, this leaves us no choice but to seize the Flying Dutchman and overthrow Davy Jones."

"We cannot kill Davy Jones," stated Will, "His heart lies with Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company. The British government controls the seas."

"The heart is only one means of killing Davy Jones. The accursed medallions have magical purposes as well. One of you have Jack's compass, correct?"

"I kept it after Commodore Norrington, Will, and Jack engaged in a sword fight for the key to the chest. It will point in the direction of the Dutchman if it is your greatest desire." confessed Elizabeth.

"Very good, Elizabeth. You are becoming more like a pirate every day. Tomorrow, we leave the island on the Wind Surfer, my replacement ship for now. Savvy?" asked Barbossa, putting his hand in the middle of the table.

One by one, the crew put their hands in the middle. The crew left to the ship, and to their cabins for the night. As the night went by slowly, each minute feeling like an hour to Will Turner. He knew that in order to seize the Flying Dutchman, he would have to fight his father, Bootstrap Bill Turner, who had to fulfill a lifetime of servitude to Davy Jones, after owing the squid-like captain a blood debt. As dawn broke, Will's greatest fear was about to be realized.

The crew raised the sails of the Wind Surfer as lightning came down from the heavens and hurricane force winds created enormous waves. The sky was dark and foreboding, as Captain Barbossa checked the compass, and steered the ship toward imminent doom. As the sky darkened each minute a sound came from the fog. It was the unmistakable sound of an organ being played. The ghostlike aura of the Flying Dutchman came closer until Mr. Gibbs cam running to Captain Barbossa. Catching his breath, Gibbs could only make out one sentence, "Captain, the Flying Dutchman on the starboard side!" and he collapsed.

Barbossa sprinted onto the deck, calling out orders to the crew. "Fire the cannons!"he commanded, and thought to himself, "Now would be an excellent time for a parlay." He came as close as he could to the edge of the deck and called out to Davy Jones and his crew of the sea, "Aye, Captain Davy Jones. Im calling a parlay!"

"Very well, Captain Barbossa, the cursed one, come aboard and we will discuss your terms." responded Davy Jones. Captain Barbossa came aboard the Dutchman, as the evil crew stared at him malevolently. "Captain Jones, we meet again. I see you haven't changed your facial tentacles."joked Barbossa..

Davy Jones turned from calm to flat-out furious after a matter of seconds. "Do not insult me with your preposterous sense of humor! Discuss your terms or be gone!" said Davy Jones furiously.

"Very well, Captain, here are my terms. One, you and your crew surrender your ship to me. Two, the Kraken should be imprisoned as to never kill another sailor. And three, the map to World's End." demanded Captain Barbossa.

The crew started to laugh evilly as Davy Jones spat at Captain Barbossa. "Your terms are unbelievably preposterous. Crew, attack and destroy the ship!" commanded Captain Jones.

Barbossa pulled his sword out of his sheath, with the Aztec gold medallion forged with the sword. "I am still open to your unconditional surrender."he said, swinging his sword at the captain of the sea. Davy Jones pulled out his sword and started attacking. Barbossa parried every attack and started swinging furiously. "Even you, the controller of the Kraken, could not destroy the power of Hernando Cortez and his medallion!" The sword fight continued until Davy was backed into the cabin wall, with nowhere to run or hide. Just as Barbossa struck a fatal blow, Davy Jones gave his final command. "Release the Kraken!" shouted Davy Jones, and then he fell to the ground, dead.

As the crews clashed in unending battle, a deafening cry came from under the ocean. The Kraken had arrived! Will was in the cabin of the Wind Surfer, protecting Elizabeth from the Kraken. They had almost been married, if they hadn't been arrested the same day by the sinister Lord Beckett. The fateful day that the heart was taken by Jack, Elizabeth had tied Jack Sparrow to the mast of the ship, to await inevitable death from the Kraken.

"How could you have killed Jack?" asked Will.

"I wanted to be with you, and only you. Jack was trying to interfere with our love. Now I realize my mistakes and want to repent by bringing back our loyal friend." Elizabeth answered.

At the same time, the Kraken smashed through the ship and the tentacle fell back under. Because Davy Jones, the Kraken's master, had been destroyed, the Kraken was connected so deeply that the death blow from Barbossa had destroyed the two of them. The crew of the Flying Dutchman had returned to human form with their former evil captain deceased. Captain Barbossa called over his faithful crew. "The Dutchman is ours, gentlemen and Elizabeth. Now, we shall travel to World's End to save Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The Flying Dutchman sailed away into the sunset, ready to face any obstacle, and learn the secret of World's End.

**Part two coming soon!**


End file.
